De tes rêves à mes rêves
by Amako-sama
Summary: Recueil d'O.S. basés sur de la romance sur des chansons de Lynda Lemay. Couples habituels de Naruto et inhabituels de Fairy Tail.
1. Les goûts bizarres des femmes enceintes

LES GOUTS BIZARRES DES FEMMES ENCEINTES

Je viens de découvrir une chanson, écrite par ma chanteuse préférée. Je vous mettrais le lien en dessous. Cet O.S est une connerie à lui tout seul. J'espère que vous rigolerez en le lisant.

_Les gouts bizarres des femmes enceintes  
J'y croyais pas plus qu'à la vierge _

- Mais Temari, c'est une tradition dans la famille depuis des générations ! Supplia Shikamaru.

- C'est absolument hors de question ! Brailla Temari. Ma fille ne se fera pas baptisée !

- Shika', tant pis pour les traditions, c'est aussi l'enfant de Temari. Si elle refuse, respecte son choix, dit Yoshino.

- Merci Nara-san, souffla Temari.

_J'me suis fais engrosser sans craintes de rêver d'sushis au ptit dej... _

Neji caressa les cheveux de sa femme pendant qu'elle régurgitait les restes de l'assiette de sushi qu'elle venait d'avaler.

- Neji, la prochaine fois que je demande des sushis, enfermes moi dans la chambre et ne me laisse pas en approcher, murmura Tenten entre deux nausées.

- Promis chérie, arrêtes de parler, contente toi de vomir, dit-il.

_Moi je les trouvais pas crédibles, les grignoteuse de cornichons  
Les bedonnantes susceptibles hyper sensibles jusqu'aux nichons _

- Vas te faire foutre, grogna Hinata.

- Mais pupuce... tenta Naruto

- Non, je ne coucherais pas avec toi. J'ai trop mal aux seins. Et si tu oses me rappeler pupuce, je te suspend au porte-manteau avec tes boyaux, gronda-t-elle.

- Usagi-chan... essaya-t-il.

- Ta gueule. Vas me chercher mes chips au coca.

_J'avais disons de sérieux doutes  
Quant aux adeptes de marinade  
Ces vaches à lait qui broutent et broutent  
Des bananes frites à la moutarde _

- Kakashi ! hurla Anko.

- J'arrive chérie, répondit-il avant de commencer à courir. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu as osé dire à tes copains que depuis que je suis enceinte, je suis capricieuse ? Alors que je ne te demande qu'un petit sandwich cornichon-chocolat pendant ta pause déjeuner ? Espèce d'ingrat ! Je te signale que je porte ton chiard, lui lança-t-elle.

- Avoue que tu avais abusé sur ce coup là, tenta-t-il de se défendre.

- Tu t'enfonce, gronda-t-elle.

_Ces supposées grandes émotives qui vont faire croire à leurs maris  
Que si elles ont pas leur pot d 'olives  
Elles vont pas dormir de la nuit... _

- Suigetsu, chuchota Karin.

- Hum, grogna celui-ci.

- J'arrive pas à dormir, plaida-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda le pauvre garçon.

- Oh, tu ferais ça ? Dit-elle tout sourire.

- Accouche, lança-t-il

- Ah non, ça c'est pour dans quatre mois mon canard.

- Karin... gronda-t-il.

- Excuses-moi amour. Tu irais me chercher une glace aux huîtres ?

_Je les trouvais pas très bonnes actrices  
Ces égoïstes ballonnées  
Ces pauvres manipulatrices  
Qui croient que le monde est à leurs pieds _

- Kiba, gueula la jeune femme enceinte affalée sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma belle ?

- Je veut immédiatemment un bouquet d'asphodèles, une crèpe à la sauce tomate et un gâteau aux pruneaux, éxigea Ino.

- Où veut-tu que je trouve ça ?

- Démmerdes toi !

_Celles qui pensent que de la cervelle  
Pour que bébé en soit pourvu  
Il est normal et maternel  
D'en bouffer deux ou trois toutes crues _

- Tayuya, rassures moi, tu n'est pas en train d'écouter du Mozart par hasard ?

- J'ai lu dans _Gala_ que ça rendait le bébé intelligent, répondit celle-ci

- Jures moi que tu ne t'es pas teinte en rouge et que tu n'est pas blonde, supplia Kimimaro

- Je te promet que c'est vrai ! Tu vera, bébé sera un génie. Hein bébé, gazouilla-t-elle.

_J'suis tombée enceinte en octobre  
Et soudain je fus incapable  
De supporter la moindre robe  
Sur ma belle poitrine intouchable _

- Je te le répète Naruto, il est hors de question qu'on couche ensemble !

- Mais pupu... mon sucre d'orge, ça fait depuis Hallowen que je ne t'ai pas touchée.

- Eh bien tu vas apprendre la patience coco. Aide moi plutôt à fermer ma robe.

- Chérie, je ne suis pas sur que tu rentre encore dedans, tenta Naruto

- Insinuerais-tu que j'ai grossis ?

- Mais non mon coeur...

_Je fus bien vite forcée d'admettre  
Que bon sang, j'avais faim tout l'temps  
Je multipliais les recettes qui f'rais jeuner les plus gourmandes _

- Shika' ! Brailla une voix.

_- _Oui Tema ?

- C'est toi qui as osé finir les frites de graisse de canard ?

- Temari, qui, à part toi, pourrais manger ces horreurs ? Je parirais sur le chien.

- Mais j'ai faim moi !

- Il reste une crèpe à l'huile de noix si tu veut.

- Amène là moi !

_Malgré mes efforts pour me battre  
Contre ma désolente nature  
Un soir d'hiver d'une voix ingrate, j'ai dit chéri, trouves moi des mûres..._

- Mais Sakura, comment veut-tu que je trouve de la cancoillotte au Japon ? Et puis d'abord, où t'as connu ça ?

- Je te rappelle que ma mère est française d'origine bourgignone. Et tu te démerde comme tu veut mais je veut un pot de cancoillotte immédiatement.

- Il fait moins quinze dehors, tenta Sasuke.

- Et j'ai plus quinze sur les hanches à cause de toi.

- Bon d'accord, je vais voir ce que je peut faire.

- Ah, tu vois !

_Ce sont ces p'tit fruits introuvables  
En plein janvier dans notre village  
Qui m'ont rendus méconnaissable, insupportable,  
Une vraie sauvage  
_

- Magnes toi abruti d'éffeminé d'mes deux ! Éructa Tenten

- C'est bas ça Tenten. Je t'appelle Mickey moi ?

- Neji, si tu continu, je te torture jusqu'à te faire vomir et je te noie dans ton vomi.

- D'accord, d'accord, je vais te chercher du gaspacho.

_J'ai dit chéri si tu respecte ce p'tit enfant que je te porte  
Tu vas nous trouver au Québec, une épicerie qui en importe _

- Tu fais comme tu veut mais tu me ramène une salade d'edelweiss, dit Ino

- Où est-ce que tu veut que je trouve ça ? Supplia Kiba.

- Kiba, tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sur mais...

- Tu aimes mon bébé ?

- Evidemment mais...

- Alors bouges ton cul ! Hurla Ino

_Et sous mes yeux de matronne obèse  
Le pauvre est partit en voiture  
Il est r'venu avec des fraises  
Et j'ai gueulé TROUVES MOI DES MÛRES ..._

- Sakura, chérie, je te ramène un cadeau !

- Tu as ma cancoillotte ? Je t'aime amour !

- Euh non, c'est de l'époisse, mais c'est pareil non ? Il pue et il coule.

- Trouves moi de la cancoillote ! Geula Sakura

_Il existe surement comme une mafia  
Un regroupement de grosses bedaines  
Avec à sa tête une marraine  
Qui a le contrôle de ces fruits là _

- C'est bon, tout y est, dit Jiraya, fier de lui.

- Parfait ! Régalons nous ! Cancoillotte, chips au coca, edelweiss, gaspacho, frites à la graisse de canard, crèpes à l'huile de noix, magazine _Gala,_ l'intégral de Mozart, des bouquets d'apshodèles, des crèpes à la sauce tomate, des gâteaux aux pruneaux, de la glace aux huîtres, des sandwichs cornichon-chocolat et des sushis, un vrai régal, s'émerveilla Tsunade.

- Tu me fais vraiment flipper chérie.

_Faut vraiment qu'il m'aime comme un fou  
Il m'en a dénichée une caisse  
Je sais pas comment, je sais pas où  
Ça a du coûter la peau des fesses _

- Tu est génial Sasuke ! Vas me chercher une cuillère à soupe, du pain et laisse moi savourer ma cancoillotte.

- J'y court, j'y vole, dit-il en y allant. Voilà ! Dit-il quelques minutes après.

- Chéri, bredouilla Sakura, gênée

- Quoi ?

_Tant de bonnes intention me plaisent  
C'est pas que j'ai pas aimé son geste  
Mais ...  
Il est resté pris avec sa caisse parce que depuis j'ai ...  
Une envie de fraises _

- J'ai envie d'époisse, dit Sakura

- J'ai envie de chantilly au roquefort, dit Tayuya.

- J'ai envie de sorbet au poivron, dit Temari

_- _J'ai envie de lasagnes au nutella, dit Ino.

- J'ai envie d'un diabolo papaye, dit Tenten.

- J'ai envie de sexe, dit Hinata.

- J'ai envie d'un yaourt au poivre, dit Karin

- J'ai envie d'un poulet au melon, dit Anko.  
- J'ai faim ! Hurla Tsunade.

- Non ! Braillèrent les pauvres maris.

Voilà ! C'était un gros délire, j'espère que vous vous êtes éclatés. Les idées de plats me sont venues en pensant aux diverses choses que j'ai mangé et en les aditionnant.

La suite bientôt, ne vous inquiêtez pas !

Mia-chan


	2. J'veux pas d'visites

J'VEUX PAS D'VISITES

C'est reparti pour un gros délire. Quand je part dans des conneries, je ne m'arrêtes jamais. Je voulais faire un O.S. par chanson puis je me suis souvenue que ma chanteuse préférée avait dépassé le cap des dix albums...

Cet O.S est un peu plus... plombant.

_J'veux pas d'visite  
Parce que j'ai pas passé l'balai  
Parce que j'ai pas d'liqueur au frais  
J'veux pas d'visite _

Seule dans le noir, elle levait un regard vide sur une photo qu'elle tenait dans ses mains si fragiles. Ce visage parfait, ces cheveux noirs ébouriffés, sa mauvaise habitude de se déshabiller en public. Son torse parfait sur lequel reposait le tatouage de la guilde. Grey... Il lui manquait tellement. Il était partit retrouver Leon il y a deux mois et il n'était pas revenu.

_J'veux pas leur dire comment je vais  
Pis j'ai les cheveux tout défaits _

Elle refusait toutes les visites, s'enfermait dans un mutisme parfait, ne sortait plus de chez elle. La poussière s'accumulait sur les meubles et sur les beaux cheveux rouges d'Erza Scarlett. Elle allait vraiment mal.

_J'veux pas d'visite  
Parce qu'la maison est à l'envers  
Parce que j'suis pas bonne cuisinière  
J'veux pas d'visite _

Un reste de tarte au citron merringué -la préféré de Grey- tronnait sur la table du salon. Cela avait été la première fois de sa vie qu'elle cuisinait. Si Grey ne revenait pas, ce serait également la dernière. Les traces de larmes présentes sur les joues d'Erza se ré-humidifièrent. Elle se remetait à pleurer. Encore.

_J'veux pas d'visite  
Parce quand ça sonne à la porte  
J'ai comme une envie d'être morte _

La sonnette rententit dans le vide pesant qui s'était installé dans la maison. Cela devait encore être Lucy qui filait l'amour parfait avec Jubia depuis que cette dernière s'était rendu compte que la constellationniste avait bien plus de charme que Grey. Erza ne bougea pas d'un cil.

_J'veux pas d'visite  
Je veux qu'on me traite de sauvage  
Et que ça s'dise dans l'voisinage  
J'veux qu'on m'évite _

Natsu avait réussi à la traîner hors de chez elle il y a de cela une semaine. Elle n'était qu'une poupée disloquée qui se laissait trainer jusqu'à la guilde. Gerald, qui sortait maintenant avec Natsu, n'avait pas réussi à la dérider.

A la guilde, tout le monde évitait Erza, tellement l'aura de despespoir qui planait au dessus d'elle était repoussante. Ses cernes, ses cheveux emmêlés et son armure grincante la rendait terriblement menacante et en même temps, tellement vulnérable. La sonnette continuait de sonner.

_Parce qu'la visite, c'comme les fourmis  
Ça rentre et puis ça s'multiplie  
Ça revient tout le temps comme un cauchemar _

_Ça pense qu'on est content d'les voir _

Erza avait vu Lucy, Jubia, Natsu, Gerald puis Loki, Mirajane, même Makarof était venu. Elle n'avait pas sourcillé. Bon sang, elle allait arrêter de brailler cette sonnette ?

_J'veux pas d'visite  
J'ferme les lumières et les rideaux_

La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité. Un rayon de lumière filtrait d'un rideau mal fermé. La lumière se refléta sur une ennième larme dévalant la peau nacrée d'Erza. Et la sonnette continuait de résonner.

_Mais le problème, c'est qu'ça s'attache  
Ça coûte une fortune de pistaches  
Et quand ça fini par partir  
Ça nous promet qu'ça va rev'nir...  
_

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se leva difficilement, toute la tristesse du monde sur les épaules. Elle allait dire au chieur derrière la porte qu'il avait intêret à dégager _illico presto._ Elle ouvrit la porte. Devant elle se dressait une dizaine de personnes. Elle soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'emmerder. Ils lui adressèrent tous un magnifique sourire et s'écartèrent. Derrière tous ces visiteurs, une haute silhouette s'élevait. Des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, un visage parfait, un tatouage sur un torse parfait. Un homme habillé d'un calçon. Grey. Un sourire éblouissant s'étala sur le visage rayonnant d'Erza.

Elle courut, magnifique dans son bonheur. Pendant sa course, inconsciemment, son pouvoir de chevalier s'activa tout seule. Elle se retrouva habillée d'une magnifique robe noire assortie à ses yeux et ses cheveux se coiffèrent en un couette haute. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Grey qui l'enlaca avec force avant de l'embrasser. De toute son âme.

… _et ça revient !_

Les visiteurs s'éloignèrent discrètement, laissant les amoureux savourer leurs retrouvailles.

Et voilà ! Il n'était pas très joyeux, mais c'était ça ou je racontait le suicide de Sasuke qui se fait harceler par Ino donc...

Bientôt la suite !

Mia-chan


End file.
